moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Verrater
"Zaprzeczyłem honorowi, gdyż nie był mi potrzebny. Zaprzeczyłem prawdzie, gdyż kłamstwo było silniejsze. Zaprzeczyłem sobie, gdyż byłem słaby. Zaprzeczyłem Federacji, gdyż zostałem zdrajcą" - Koszmar (dawniej: Liam Gernd) Verrater- 'jest stosunkowo nowym określeniem, wprowadzonym w prawie Federacji niedługo po Bitwie o Metropolię. Piętnowani nim są zdrajcy najgorszego sortu, dla których jedyną możliwą karą jest powolna, krwawa śmierć. Historia Po raz pierwszy problematykę zdrady poruszył tzw. Dekret Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości, podpisany przez I Przywódcę, Heinricha Welffa, w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a. Wedle jego mocy karą za zdradę było prawne zrównianie zdrajców z nieludźmi- czyli de facto pozbawienie ich jakichkolwiek praw. Taki osobnik zyskiwał miano Homunkulusa. Mimo że wedle Dekretu taka osoba (bądź grupa) miała zostać poddana natychmiastowej likwidacji, bardzo często po prostu wysyłano takie osobydo katorżniczej pracy, ewentualnie całkowicie zmieniano ich tożsamość i poddawano intensywnemu praniu mózgu. Właściwie jedynie w trakcie i krótko po Insurekcji masowo wprowadzano karę śmierci na Homunkulusach- im więcej czasu mijało, tym kary stawały się łagodniejsze. Niewiele, ale jednak. Gdy zaatakował Legion w wielu miejscach w Kraju prawo Federacji właściwie przestało obowiązywać. Fala chaosu i anarchii przeszła przez niemal połowę państwa, a poprzednio ustalony porządek poszedł się sypać. Uprawnienia Dekretu Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości niestety padały ze sporą częstotliwością, co w wielu miejscach pozwoliło wprowadzić ograniczony porządek. Jednak gdzieniegdzie wojna do tego stopnia odcięła ludzi od federacyjnego prawa, że zdrajcy okazywali się być nietykalni. Oliwy do ognia dodał fakt że Mirai odwróciło się od Federacji, pokazując tysiącom, że kolaboracja z Legionem była możliwa. Legion nie wydawał się jednak szukać nowych sług- sam miał ich aż nadto. Wielu zwykłych, słabych ludzi próbujących oddać swój los w ręce przeciwnika kończyło w marny sposób. Można by przez to odnieść wrażenie, że Legion załatwił problem zdrajców za Federację i w wielu przypadkach jest to prawdziwe stwierdzenie. Jednak nie w każdym. Znaleźli się tacy, którzy zdołali wejść w szeregi Legionu. Były to osobniki nie tylko niesamowicie zdeprawowane, pozbawione cienia lojalności wobec swoich pobratymców, ale przede wszystkim byli to ludzie/nieludzie o niezwykłej sile, dzięki której zyskali swoje uznanie u najeźdźców. Oprócz nich namnożyło się również innych jednostek, których istnienie Federacja chciałaby usunąć. Nie stali się oni sługami Legiona (z wielu różnych powodów), niejako "zdradzając na własną rękę". Tacy ludzie zdecydowali się zostać panami własnego losu- a ten los skupiać się miał na jak najboleśniejszym uderzeniu w swój niedawny dom. Osobniki te nie były nawet bandytami- a niezwykle niebezpiecznymi i nieprzewidywalnymi geniuszami zła, tworzącymi własne organizacje przestępcze, bądź quasi-państewka na terenach ogarniętych wojną. Oczywistym stało się, że pozbycie się zdrajców jest zadaniem priorytetowym. W chwili największej potrzeby Federacja liczyła właśnie na lojalność swoich żołnierzy i obywateli. Chociaż wielu z tych którzy odwrócili się od Federacji zostało okrzykniętych Homunkulusami, szczególnie gorszące przypadki zasługiwały na osobny rodzaj kary. Po udanej obronie stolicy II Przywódca dokonał edycji w Dekrecie Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości. Znalazło się tam miejsce na nowy rodzaj zdrajców- takich którzy mieli otrzymać miano Verraterów. Charakterystyka Nadanie nowego określenia dla osobników tego sortu ma pokazać zarówno jak groźni są oni dla całego Kraju, jak i powagę, z jaką Federacja podchodzi do tego rodzaju osób. Verraterzy, wedle federacyjnego prawa, są jedynymi osobnikami stojącymi niżej niż nieludzie (tak, robactwo wedle prawa stoi wyżej niż taki Elf). Ich przeznaczeniem nie jest po prostu zginąć, oni mają umierać w bólu i poczuciu wstydu, by stać się zastraszającym przykładem dla każdego, kto choćby pomyśli by odwrócić się od światła Przywódcy. Miano Verratera nie jest łatwo uzyskać. Dany osobnik musi wykazać się wyjątkowo szkodliwą postawą. Jego wina musi być bezprzeczna, a czyny straszliwe i niewybaczalne. Na wyobraźnię może podziałać fakt, że Sheev Malone, architekt największego powstania przeciw Federacji, został pośmiertnie okrzyknięty Verraterem. Standardowa procedura w przypadku natrafienia na taką osobę to zakończenie jej życia. Oczywiście znacznie bardziej preferowaną opcją jest pojmanie i przekazanie Tardsihedowi i/lub Zakonowi Księżycowej Czaszki takiego osobnika, by każda sekunda jego niewyobrażalnego cierpienia mogła dać przykład potencjalnym zdrajcom, jednak takie działania są wysoce ryzykowne. A przez status jaki posiadają ci ludzie/nieludzie mało kto uważa, że ich życia są warte dość by chociaż jeden żołnierz musiał przez nich ginąć. Verraterzy *'Koszmar- 'dawniej znany był jako Liam Gernd, członek Spartan, elity ZGSR'u. Jako że Spartanie są szkoleni by okazywać niewiarygodną wręcz lojalność, zdrada Liama była dla wielu niesamowitym ciosem. Mężczyzna swoją prawdziwą twarz ukazał w czasie Oblężenia Peterson. W czasie gdy wraz ze swoim oddziałem osłaniał odwrót jednej z walczących grup, poczuł jak coś w nim pękło. Spojrzał śmierci w jej obrzydliwe oczy i poczuł, że nie chce trafić w jej objęcia. Strach sprawił że Liam dosłownie oszalał- kierowany nadzieją, że Legion go oszczędzi, złamał szyk i rzucił się na rodzonego brata, przegryzacjąc mu krtań. Tysiącethumb|302px|Koszmar (http://download-wallpaper.net/index-2.html) morderczych stworów wydawało się jednak nie zwracać uwagi na jego czyny i zaczęło z szaleńczym zapałem nacierać na wytworzoną lukę w obronie. Jeszcze bardziej przerażony Liam rzucił się na pozostałych pobratyńców, chcąc jeszcze bardziej upodobnić się do tych, którzy chcieli zniszczyć Kraj i świat. Na nich mu się to jednak nie zdało- mężczyzna został ciężko raniony przez Helota Wojownika. Zginąłby, gdyby z tłumu nie wyskoczyła istota imieniem Ryod, która zabrała go ze sobą. "Gdzie" i dlaczego"- tego nie wiadomo. Jednak gdy Liam wrócił, był już zupełnie inną istotą. Był obrzydlistwem Legionu, nazywającym samego siebie Koszmarem. Był wyjątkowo brutalny wobec ludzi, znajdując sadystyczną przyjemność w masowym mordowaniu dawnych pobratyńców. Jego główną zdolnością było wpływanie na myśli swoich przeciwników, dzięki czemu mógł ukazywać im się jako personifikacja ich największych lęków. Przeżył bombardowanie ze strony Konklawe, biorąc później udział w kilku innych bitwach z Federacją. Ostatecznie został pojmany przez Wasieqa. *'El Mon- 'niegdysiejszy członek Zakonu Władców Umysłu. Niewiele wiadomo na temat jego historii- po prostu z dnia na dzień słuch o nim zaginął. Jako że przebywał na terenach w których walczyły całe masy istot Legionu, szybko uznano że zginął. Jednak gdy Proautostrady znów zaczęły działać, w wiele miast i miasteczek zaczęły uderzać uzbrojone, zamaskowane bandy. Początkowo uznano ich za nieludzi z Wyzwolenia Krajowego, jednak ich styl walki znacznie się równił- oni uderzali w domy bogatych ludzi oraz siedziby banków, zabierając wszystko i wszystkich co uznawali za cenne, by jak najszybciej uciec. Szybko ustalono że te bandy identyfikują się jako członkowie "XIII Ścieżki", bandyckiej organizacji, której siedziba mieści się we wsi Capone, niedaleko Hegany. Dzięki brutalnym przesłuchiwaniom złapanych członków udało się Federacji dowiedzieć, że XIII Ścieżka kontrolowana jest przez El Mona, który z Capone stworzył swoje własne minipaństewko. Próby dostania się na miejsce zakończyły się niepowodzeniem- odcinek Proaustosrady przy tym konkretnym miejscu został w jakiś sposób odcięty, chociaż bandyci wciąż mogą z niego korzystać. Cała okolica Hegany pełna jest sił Legionu, z którymi El Mon nie współpracuje. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem Capone się jeszcze utrzymuje. Mimo że ataki XIII Ścieżki są ostatnio coraz częściej odpierane, sam El Mon wciąż jest niebezpieczny, co pokazał gdy osobiście przedostał się do Metropolii, gdzie próbował zastrzelić samego Tardsihe'a Łowrowa. Obecnie przebywa w swoim niewielkim królestwie, świadom że jego głowy pragną zarówno Federacja jak i Legion. *'DayBreaker- niegdyś znany jako Marius King, sierżant z 88 Batalionu Federacji. Swój chrzest bojowy przeszedł w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a, gdzie zyskał aprobatę samego Generała Rzeźnika. Kompania w skład której wchodził Marius brała udział w Bitwie pod Ka'Bandh, największej bitwie pancernej w historii Kraju. Siły 88 Batalionu, 118 Batalionu oraz Zakonu Głosicieli Św. Pożogi poniosły tam spektakularną klęskę ze stron sił kierowanych przez Chissa imieniem Krieg. Drużyna którą dowodził King całkowicie się rozpadła, a on sam padł na kolana i zapłakał, modląc się do Boga Maszyn o ratunek. Wtedy przed jego oczami ukazała się straszliwa wizja- Marius ujrzał hordy straszliwych maszyn, których mechaniczne kończyny tańczył już na truchłach mieszkańców niezliczonych światów, górujących nad całym Krajem. Widział jak pożerają wszystko co kiedykolwiek znał, jak mechaniczny młot niszczy uderza we wszystko- zarówno Federację jak i Legiona. Widział też jak staje się drobnym trybikiem w tej maszynie, pomagając Wybranemu sprowadzić na ten świat Zgubę, odrzucił jednak tą wizję ze wściekłością. Nie był pewien, czy jego wizja była prawdziwa, czy był to jedynie wynik stresu, wykorzystał jednak anarchię na polu bitwy by uciec. Po wielu dniach samotnego walczenia o życie doszedł do wniosku, że nie pozwoli, by to co zobaczył się spełniło. Ze łzami w oczach przebijał się przez kolejne hordy Legionu, szukając kogoś, kto pozwoli mu stać się jednym z nich. W jego wizji kluczem do zguby była Federacja- z ciężkim sercem postanowił więc pomóc w jej zniszczeniu. Jego misja udała się. Teraz znany jest jako DayBreaker, straszliwy sługa Legiona, który jako obiekt swojego gniewu wybrał placówki AdMach. *'Aleksander VI'- obecny Papież, przywódca tamtejszej Baszty oraz Gubernator Mirai. Okrzyknięty mianem "Arcyzdrajcy", gdy rozbroił siły stacjonujące w mieście oraz poddał Mirai siłom Legiona. Nie wiadomo do końca jak Aleksander VI zdołał porozumieć się z siłami nieprzyjaciela, jednak znany jest wynik tej umowy: miasto zostało zostawione w spokoju, musiało jednak oddawać cotygodniowy trybut w postaci 6 tysięcy mieszkańców. Aleksander VI zyskał miano największego tchórza w historii ludzkości, który by ratować siebie samego, skazał Mirai na poddańcze rządy. Pogarda dla jego osoby zwiększyła się dodatkowo, gdy na jaw wyszło, że wśród ofiar "trybutu" większość stanowią wcześniej rozbrojeni żołnierze. Po ponad miesiącu wysyłki w głąb Legionu stały się coraz rzadsze, jednak mało prawdopodobne by Papież miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ. On i jego Baszta byli zbyt zajęci wyłapywaniem ludzi próbujących walczyć z Legionem.... *'Szkarłatna Luna- '''dawniej znana była pod imieniem Aerlin Cegh. Niewiele wiadomo o jej życiu przed przemianą- pewne jest tyle że była nieczłowiekiem i członkinią Grupy Rognara. Kobieta walczyła na Linii Cere i przeżyła uderzenie Memento Mori, jednak długi okres walk z przerażającym, niezrozumiałym dla niej przeciwnikiem odbił się straszliwie na jej psychice.thumb|374px|Szkarłatna Noc (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/367254544586644244/) W pewnym momencie Aerlin stała się świadkiem śmierci Lii Whitewood ze strony Hamida, jednego z Rycerzy. Członkini Trzech Żywiołów była najpotężniejszą istotą jaką Cegh znała, więc widok jej upadającego ciała był kroplą, która przelała u niej czarę goryczy. Gdy Hamid skupił na niej swój wzrok, kobieta padła przed nim na twarz i zaczęła błagać, by ją oszczędził. W czasie gdy dookoła trwała straszliwa bitwa Rycerz Szarego Mędrca podszedł do niej, złapał ją za szyję a następnie wydłubał jej oczy swoim mieczem. Aerlin próbowała go ugryźć i uciekać, więc Hamid wyrwał jej wszystkie zęby, po czym rzucił nią o ziemię. Wtedy mieszanka jej krwii i łez zaczęła uniosić się wokół niej, zwielokratniając swoją ilość. Po kilku chwilach fala cieszy uderzyła w nią, wpierw wsiąkając w jej włosy a następnie w całe jej jestectwo. W tym momencie Aerlin Cegh umarła a narodziła się Szkarłatna Luna. Od tamtego czasu Federacja dostała ponad setkę raportów, mówiących o samotnych żołnierzach, których martwych, bez oczu i zębów. Wiele z ostatnich nagrań zarejestrowanych przez systemy Pancerzy ukazywały właśnie tą kobietę, która w środku nocy zbliża się do swoich ofiar- szybko a zarazem bezszelestnie. Zawsze atakuje w nocy, a jej ofiarami są żołnierze, którzy z różnych powodów odłączyli się od swoich towarzyszy. *'Ryszard Branicki-''' jeden z członków tzw. Legionu XVI, który został na szybko sformowany w celu obrony Metropolii. Federacja utajniła powody dla których Branicki zyskał miano Verratera by "nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki". Branicki przed nadejściem Legiona był członkiem ZGSR'u który wiódł całkiem wygodne życie- cała jego służba sporwadzała się do patrolowania lasów, które od dawna były puste. Gdy jednak nadeszła największa wojna w historii Kraju, musiał walczyć z istotami których samo istnienie przyprawiało go o zawał serca. Już po pierwszej potyczce przestrzelił sobie lewą rękę, by zostać przeniesionym do szpitala. Tam był cały czas bombardowany informacjami o straszliwej batalii. Domyślił się że jego sny o wygodnym życiu już nie powrócą, jednak swoją gorycz przelał nie na Legiona a na Federację. Kierowany swoim żalem uciekł ze szpitala i korzystając z zamieszania jakie zapanowało w Metropolii po przemowie Generała Rzeźnika przedostał się do podziemi, gdzie mieściły się Reaktory Termoplazmowe. Zdołał zastrzelić dwójkę pilnujących ich strażników, po czym gotował się by wysadzić wspomniane reaktory (a co za tym idzie- Metropolię i okolice). Został jednak zastrzelony przez jednego z Katów Metropolii nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić. *'Apokalips- '''dawniej znany był jako Khalid Amarno żołnierz Zakonu Czarnej Stali. W czasie walk na Linii Cere dowodził oddziałem towarzyszącym Mistrzowi Arnoldowi, sprowadzając na siły Legionu śmierć i zniszczenie. Jego niezachwiana wiara w potęgę Federacji bezpowrotnie zniknęła jednak, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się członkini Błękitnej Krwii, Biała Szlachcianka. Gdy walki weszły w niezwykle krwawą fazęthumb|320px|Apokalips (http://scary-wallpaper.blogspot.com/2012/06/), Khalid dostał zadanie towarzyszenia Mistrzowi w bitwie. Gdy siły Czarnej Stali były w połowie drogi, przebijając się przez morze szarych ciał, Khalid nakazał swoim towarzyszom nacierać dalej, chcąc wykorzystać chaos pola bitwy by uciec. Jego działania zostały jednak zauważone przez Mistrza. Doszło do strzelaniny, a siły Legionu wyczuwając strach wśród nieprzyjaciół natarły jeszcze mocniej. Ostatecznie ciężko rannemu Khalidowi udało się zbiec, jednak ceną jego tchórzostwa były życia wielu jego towarzyszy. Khalid powrócił na pole bitwy dopiero kilka dni później- jednak już nie jako człowiek, a jako Apokalips, straszliwy troglodyta nieznający strachu. Z racji jego wyglądu łatwo byłoby uznać go za bezmyślnego berserkera- nic bardziej mylnego. Apokalips posiada całą wiedzę i doświadczenie ze swojego poprzedniego życia, usunięto mu przy tym wszystkie ludzkie ograniczenia. Stał się wyjątkowo znany dzięki II Bitwie o Thing, w czasie której zginął z rąk Arii Krwaworękiej bądź Nowisława Dijrlo. *'Prorok-''' dawniej jeden z najwybitniejszych członków AdMach, inżynier i naukowiec chcący prowadzić ludzkość Kraju, a później i całego świata ku oświeceniu, a także wierny wyznawca kultu Boga Maszyny, głoszonego przez Kharleza. Prawdziwe dane osobowe Proroka zostały wymazane zaraz po jego zdradzie, ta z kolei nastąpiła w wyniku załamania jakie przeżył Kharlez zaraz, po utracie swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Prorok uznał że członek Dzieci Heinricha uległ słabością ciała i nie będzie w stanie poprowadzić swych wyznawców do realizacji planu, ukazania światu potęgi technologii. Prorok zdecydował, że to on powinien stanąć na czele organizacji, a kiedy jego przyjaciele po fachu wybrali na to stanowisko znacznie mniej agresywnego i o wiele chłodniejszego w planowaniu Arktusa, innego ucznia Kharleza, Prorok poczuł się ponownie zdradzony. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie, zebrał prawdziwą armie własnych wyznawców, którzy tak jak on uznawali że nie należy zwlekać i trzeba działać. Pewny siebie ruszył na krucjatę by ukazać potęgę, a tym samym nawrócić każdego kogo spotka na ścieżkę Omnisjasza, niezależnie od tego czy ten ktoś chce nią podążać czy też nie. Obecnie Prorok przemierza Kraj wraz ze swoją armią cybernetycznie udoskonalonych i za sprawą prania mózgu, programowania i tortur, bezwzględnie posłusznych fanatyków, "asymilując" każdego kogo napotka, niezależnie od tego czy są to ludzie, nieludzie, czy nawet ohydne plugastwa Legionu. Zwłaszcza na te ostatnie Prorok poluje z wielką chęcią, usiłując tym samym udowodnić wyższość technologii nad magią i innymi "zabobonami". Mimo tego został przez Federację uznany za zdrajcę, ponieważ wielokrotnie atakował nie tylko kompleksy cywilne, ale przede wszystkim militarne, chcąc pozyskać sprzęt i materiały niezbędne do kontynuowania swych działań. Jego fanatycy w większości do reszty band, nie są bezładną hordą, lecz dobrze wyposażoną (za sprawą ataków na placówki militarne), liczną (przez ataki na obiekty cywilne) sprawnie dowodzoną (komputery wykorzystują doświadczenie pojmanych dowódców i wymuszają na nich wymyślanie kolejnych taktyk) i bezwzględnie oddaną (programowanie z pomocą chipów), silną (udoskonalenia cybernetyczne) armią, działającą jak jeden organizm, za sprawą systemu komunikacji, który został dosłownie wbudowany w system nerwowy wyznawców. * 'Selana Traker- '''była adeptka szkoły Głodu należących do dumnych Federacyjnych formacji ZGSR'ów, postanowiła stanąć przeciwko Federacji po tym jak ta zgodziła się na utworzenie Wolnej Rzeczypospolitej Astralnej. Powstanie innego ludzkiego państwa na terenie Kraju, niezależnego od woli Federacji było dla niej prawdziwym ciosem. O ile była w stanie rozumieć istnienie HallenWest, które to istniało dużo wcześniej i na swój sposób szanowała mieszkańców tamtego miejsca, którzy przez tyle lat stawiali czoła potwornością Kraju i bronili swej niezależności, to zezwolenie na utworzenie kompletnie nowego państwa, było czymś co przelało czarę goryczy, do tej pory zapełnianą przez krew poległych towarzyszy broni, widoki okropieństw wojny z Legionem i potęgi czarnej magii. Selana uznała, że Federacja jest słaba, że drugi Przywódca nie zasługuje na posiadanie władzy którą otrzymał, oraz że dzieli ludzkość a tym samym doprowadzi do jej rychłego upadku i ponownego rozdarcia na strzępy za sprawą nieludzi. Traker poparli praktycznie wszyscy towarzyszący jej wówczas podkomendni, oraz żołnierze z kilku innych formacji, wliczając w to regularnych żołnierzy Federacyjnych batalionów. Celem jej ataków stała się jak łatwo się domyśleć Wolna Rzeczpospolita Astralna, którą to Selana poprzysięgła zniszczyć, a jej obywateli wyrżnąć do ostatniego, od tamtego czasu prowadzi ona prawdziwe ludobójcze rajdy, używając typowych dla siebie taktyk zakrawających na szerokie użycie miotaczy ognia i chmur trujących gazów, nie stroni też jednak od brutalnych mordów z użyciem wszelkiego rodzajów broni do walki wręcz. Z czasem szeregi jej "organizacji" zwanej Plagą Traker zaczęły się powiększać o lokalnych zbirów, złodziei i innych bandytów, przyciąganych rządzą mordu lub wizją zdobycia łupów. Chociaż nie jest to najlepiej zorganizowana i zdyscyplinowana armia, pokonanie jej z pewnością nie będzie łatwe, ponieważ każdy ze zdrajców doskonale wie, że jeśli Federacja w końcu zdecyduje się zająć ich problemem, szybka śmierć w walce będzie najlżejszą karą jaką otrzymają. *'Argahton- 'Wilkołak, będący szpiegiem na usługach Federacji. Jako jej agent przebywał na Asag, wysyłając Metropolii meldunki dotyczące działań Oonokiego oraz Asakku.thumb|306px|Argahton (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/862087553641791321/) Brał udział w walkach o wyspę z buntowniczym demonem, będąc pod osobistymi rozkazami Richarda Hala. W trakcie walk część esencji potwora jakim stała się Scarlett złączyła się z niego ciałem, dając mu nadnaturalne umiejętności. Argahton stał się szybszy i silniejszy nawet od najznamienitszych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, ponadto nauczył się przywracać do życia martwych. Gdy bitwa o wyspę została wygrana przez siły Króla Qual-Bosa, Wielkołak uciekł do Kraju. Tam spotkał się z innymi nieludzkimi agentami, po czym zamordował ich i przywrócił do życia jako swoje niemartwe sługi. Następnie na czele niewielkiego oddziału udał się w stronę CrivietTown, gdzie planował poszerzyć liczbę swoich żołnierzy, został jednak odparty przez siły ZGSR'u. Po tym wydarzeniu Argahton udał się w stronę Dystryktu, chcąc dotrzeć do miejsca w którym przed laty miejsce miała Operacja "Horda" i przywrócić do życia członków największej hordy Wilkołaków jaką widział Kraj. Niesprecyzowane wydarzenia doprowadziły jednak do tego że znalazł się w okolicach Sektora Fabrycznego G-7, gdzie ziemia wciąż była pełna trupów- tak obrońców jak i Cursed. Argahton przywrócił ich do życia a następnie ze swoją masą nieumarłych natarł wprost na to miejsce, doprowadzając do wydarzenia zwanego Drugą Obroną Sektora Fabrycznego G-7. Armia żywych trupów zrobiła to, czego wcześniej nie zdołały zrobić siły Legiona- wdarła się do środka. Udało się to jedynie dlatego że Wilkołak posiadał element zaskoczenia a G-7 po intensywnej walce nie był w pełni przygotowany do kolejnej obrony. Dalsze walki miały miejsce już w środku kompleksu, gdzie Argahton z zawodem zauważył, że jedynie Zombie stworzone z Ludzi i Elfów są dość inteligentne, żeby trzymać walającą się dookoła broń. Drugą Obroną Sektora Fabrycznego G-7 dowodził jeden z licznych kapłanów Kharleza, jednak zginął on z rąk samego Wilkołaka, dołączając do sił jego sług. Ostatecznie po godzinie walk na miejscu pojawiły się siły Cienistego Hufca, w postaci Oddziału Omega, który we współpracy z obrońcami zdołał wyrżnąć w pień siły Wilkołaka, zmuszając go do ratowania się ucieczką. Po nieudanej próbie zdobycia G-7, Argahton udał się w stronę Thingu, gdzie podobno "trup leży obok trupa". W drodzę wpadł jednak na Nieogarniętego Marine Zarazy, który po krótkiej potyczce zarżnął Wilkołaka i opróżnił się na jego ciele. *'Melia Sandre (Nereterain)- '''Melia była zwyczajną księgową z Metropolii, thumb|298px|Opętana Melia (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/294563631863343482/)przynajmniej jeszcze do niedawna. W czasie trwania walk o Metropolię, kobieta poszukiwała sposobu by w razie czego jak najszybciej wydostać siebie i swoją rodzinę z miasta. W wyniku tych poszukiwań w jej ręce wpadła Księga Elementu, dzieło jednego z najbardziej znanych Elfich magów w historii- Nereteraina. Gdy tylko Melia otworzyła księgę, została opętana przez jej moc, a byt podający się za autora całkowicie ją opętał. Pod jego wpływem Melia własnoręcznie zabiła członków swojej rodziny, żywiąc się ich esencją życiową. Przez następny miesiąc opętana kobieta przebywała w swoim mieszkaniu, dając Nereterainowi czas by ten odzyskał swoją dawną siłę. Gdy to stało się już faktem, Melia przeprowadziła swój pierwszy czar. Przy jego pomocy stworzyła ona duchowych wojowników, których zadaniem było zamordowanie Przywódcy- Nereterain najwidoczniej nie wiedział, że władca Federacji jest niemal Reinkarnatorem i poradził sobie z napastnikami bez problemu. Niemniej po próbie zamachu Hydra rozpoczęła poszukiwania jej autora, więc Melia musiała ratować się ucieczką. Po opuszczeniu Metropolii Nereterain podjął nieudaną próbę dotarcia do Elementarsis, w czasie której wdał się w walkę z 4 Kompanią 1 Batalionu HallenWest. Melia własnoręcznie musiała stawić czoła potężnemu zgrupowaniu, własnoręcznie zabijając jej dowódcę, Martina Lesnara i pozbawiając 4 Kompanię niemal połowy członków. Po tym wydarzeniu kobieta znów musiała uciekać. Jej następnym celem był Sektor Fabryczny D-3, do którego przedostała się bez większego trudu, przyjmując wygląd jednego z zamordowanych przez siebie pracowników. D-3 znajdował się w środku uśpionego wulkanu- Nereterain przedostał się więc go jego podziemi, chcąc przeprowadzić rytuał, który by go przebudził. Wybuch tegoż spowodowałby nie tylko zniszczenie jednego z niewielu nienariuszonych Sektorów Fabrycznych Federacji, ale zmiótłby z powierzchni ziemi niemal pół państwa. Nim rytuał został zakończony, w podziemiach pojawiła się Szalona Kapelusznik, która przerwała zaklęcie i rozpoczęła walkę z Melią. Ostatecznie Nereterain, pomimo ciężkich ran, zdołał uciec. Mocno osłabiony, doszedł do wniosku że w celu pokonania Federacji musi znaleźć sprzymierzeńca. Skontaktował się więc z Prorokiem, z którym zawarł układ o wzajemnej walce przeciwko "większemu złu". Oczywiście każdy z Verraterów chciał się nawzajem wykorzystać. Nim Melia spotkała się ze zdrajcą z AdMachu, udała się do CreepyTown, gdzie postanowiła przejąć kontrolę nad smokiem. Quint nie dał się jednak opętać, a jego furia spopieliła jej ciało na proch, odsyłając Nereteraina spowrotem do książki. Nie wiadomo co stało się z nią później. Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Legion